


Can I trust you?

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his perfect partner. River Song could be so frustrating and mysterious and stubborn and as much as he hated it, he respected that about her. She could catch up and challenge him. She kept him on his toes - always eager to go that one bit further to impress her. He should not have liked that feeling - kind of did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I trust you?

 

 

He was on the fourth planet of the Tundra Galaxy strutting down the Tung market. He could hardly contain his excitement. They apparently had a whole store full of fez's. He frowned thinking about how his last fez was barbarically and brutally murdered by River. 

"Hello sweetie." A voice said before he reached the market store. He rolled his eyes - is that how things worked now? He thought of River and she popped out of nowhere? Though he could not be too angry and frustrated - she wasn't all that bad even though she had a horrible habit of harming hats. 

"Oh, it's you," He said, devoid of enthusiasm. He couldn't very well let her know that she was getting under his skin.

"I think it is best I tell you before you see yourself. Those hats you were trying to buy... well they were all massacred," She smirked. He frowned and was about to whine petulantly, before she hastily grabbed his hands. She pointed towards some furious natives heading their direction. "Oh, and those are the people whose stall I destroyed, so you might like to run!" 

"River!" He groaned, pulling his hand out of hers and refusing to move. 

She rolled her eyes and purred "I love it when you get stubborn, now come. TARDIS now, before they catch us." 

 

 

He was bored. She was not entirely forgiven for the whole fez incident at all. However, he could do with the company because it was rather lonely without Amy and Rory. So it was no big deal at all. She was just a replacement for the time being - at least, that is just what he willed himself to belief. 

"You're taking me on a date?" She asked, eyes full of mirth and thoroughly amused. He had immediately blushed and tried to deny that he was taking her on a date, but no words fell out. He had looked completely inarticulate. He should have hated the she looked at him fondly, as if to say, 'this is so typical you.' He should have detested the fact that she knew exactly how to make him flustered. However, she was smiling. Smiling genuinely and ... he could not quiet manage anger. 

There lunch ... _date_  had been good. In fact, better than good. She had flirted with him relentlessly and he blushed and retorted back awkwardly - loving every second. They discussed historical moments - both of them had been there, done that and had the T shirt somewhere in their vast collections. He every found out a little about her. Mostly that she was as evasive with questions as he was and the she too was surrounded by mystery and legends.

She was his perfect partner. River Song could be so frustrating and mysterious and stubborn and as much as he hated it, he respected that about her. She could catch up and challenge him. She kept him on his toes - always eager to go that one bit further to impress her. He should not have liked that feeling - kind of did.

It was a perfect moment and then she had to go and ruin it by kissing him. 

This time, it did not take him by absolute surprise. In fact, he was expecting it. Almost even wishing. The were staring at each other silently. He was drinking in all of what he had never noticed before. She had pretty eyes. They were a grayish green colour and they sparkled. Some of her untamed curls were falling onto her face. He was so tempted to reach out and tuck the strands behind her hair. Her hair. It was not just brown. There were gold and red strands amongst the brown ones. And her lips...

Eventually, she let got of his face and resumed to just looking at him. He had never seen her so happy. She looked at him as if _she_ was lucky to have spent a minute in his presence, let alone kiss him. She looked at him as if he hung the stars and as if he was everything her heart desired.

He searched her grey eyes not sure what he was looking for. She was absolutely besotted. She looked at him the way that Rory looked at Amy. It was soppy - too soppy for her, actually. There was something else - so much more stronger. However, he pointedly ignored that. He wasn't at all ready. Before he could think about what he was saying, he asked "Can I trust you River Song?" despite knowing the answer.

She flinched visibly. Instantly, her face was carefully blanked. 

"River - ," He began. He was so glad that she interrupted him, because he had no idea at all how to continue. 

"Well this was nice, but I have got a prison to get back to." She gave him one last look before fiddling with her vortex manipulator and disappearing.

 

 


End file.
